Soulmates
by insanities
Summary: Claire Lyons knows she is going to die. After her five year battle with cancer, she knows it is a battle she can't win. Her doctor told her chances of surviving is less than 10%. But when she meets Cam, a guy who was just diagnosed with stage 3 cancer, her life may just change forever. Read and Review!
1. I Claire

**a/n: Hey guys! This is an AU; Claire/Cam story! Shoutout to the amazing Clara (aka ailes du neige), who is beta reading this story! *Cue cheering***

**disclaimer: I obviously do not own the clique series and My Sister's Keeper. Please read and review, :)**

* * *

Five years. It's been five years since I was told that I have cancer; five years with my battle, fighting each day past the treatments, the everlasting bruises, the fear of relapses, just to stay alive. Five years may not seem like a long time, but if you take every single memory, every single moment, every single conversation, if you stretch them from end to end —they'd reach_forever._

The doctors told me that I may not live to see my next birthday. The chances of living up to my birthday is less than ten percent. I had previously dreamed of a magical Sweet Sixteen; something I always wanted to celebrate, but I'm not going to live until then. I'll be spending my sweet sixteen underground, in my grave.

Around five years ago, I had been diagnosed with acute promyelocytic leukemia. Surviving to fifteen was an accomplishment in itself —most children diagnosed with this hadn't made it past ten; My younger brother, Todd, has been donating since the doctors concluded that I have cancer. Bone marrow, white blood cells, stem cells; whatever I need to survive, Todd provides it for me. He says that it doesn't hurt, that he likes to help by donating, but I know the truth. He's tired of donating his unnecessary body parts, and he just wants to be a normal eleven year old.

When my parents heard that I was going to die, my mother locked herself in her bedroom, only to come out for meals and to use the bathroom. My father, on the other hand, spent his time to have father-daughter time, making my last year unforgettable. As my chances of survival decreases, the increase of attention I gain from my parents.

As for me, I don't mind dying. We all have to die someday, and all the treatments I've received only delayed my appointment with death. The only fear I have is what will happen after I die. Will I just be a ghost, invisible to everyone, haunting the people I know? Or would I just be reborn, forgetting every moment I've had in my first life?

Right now, I'm at the hospital, preparing for chemotherapy. After years of getting treatment, something in my body usually gets tired and fails. This time, it was my kidneys. I've managed to convince Todd to never give me his own kidney, which caused my parents to resent him, hating how he is not helping their little girl. But, they would get over it, once I'm out of the image.

That's another fear I have. Will my parents get over the fact that I have left the living world? Or they would they not remember me at all, forgetting the fact that I was even alive? Will they still love me?

At the hospital, life can get boring. You wake up, get treatment, and then get blocked off from the rest of the world, away from anything that may kill you. Friendship at the hospital, it never lasts. They either died or moved to another hospital if their cancer gets worse. My first friend, Massie Block, died during surgery; she was getting a liver transplant. Another friend, Kristen Gregory, moved to a hospital in Philadelphia, due to her tumor spreading towards her brain. I never bothered to get decent friends after a while, as eventually one will die too soon and it was never good to get too attached.

Deep in thought, I didn't notice a guy sitting next to me. He was good-looking, with his golden brown hair and tan skin. The most fascinating thing about him is his eyes, one was blue, the other was green. He was staring at the window, lost in thought, obviously waiting to get chemotherapy, like me. He looked lonely and bored.

I don't know what got into me, I told myself to never talk to patients anymore, but I blurted, "Hey. My name is Claire. What are you here for?"

* * *

**a/n: Like it? It's a bit short, but I'll try to make it longer. Claire's thoughts may be a bit darker than canon, but this is an AU story, so the characters will be OoC Up next, is Cam's POV. Also, on my profile, I have a poll, asking what story I should update/start. So vote, please! I won't update until next week, because sadly, I'm grounded. But I'll try to update, :)**

**- Lauren**


	2. II Cam

**a/n: Welcome back! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed!**

**disclaimer: I still don't own My Sister's Keeper and the clique. Read and Review!**

* * *

_Cancer._ Just one word can change your life. It changes your perspective of life; one word changes how you look at things.

It started with the bruises, just simple ones. Just last week, I was playing soccer with my brother, Harris, and his girlfriend, Skye. That's when I noticed the bruises all over my legs, which was weird because I never hurt my legs that badly. When Harris saw the bruises, he immediately brought me over to the doctor.

The doctor concluded that I have stage 3 acute myeloid leukemia. The chance of living is extremely low; I won't be able to live to see New Years, and it was already October. The doctor tried to joke about my cancer, AML, how I was special for getting a rare cancer, but it didn't make the situation better; it only reminded me of how severe this was going to turn out. I am going to die, and you can't sugarcoat the meaning of death. Death is death, it's as simple as that. We all have to die someday, but for me death will arrive too early.

The doctor immediately sent me to have chemotherapy, and to later have a hematopoietic stem cell transplant in November, to hopefully get me into remission for a few weeks. I was so lost in thought that I haven't noticed a girl sitting next to me talking.

"Hey. My name is Claire. What are you here for?" The girl was cute, I had to admit. She was obviously a cancer patient, with her short white blonde hair and her hospital gown. A few tubes ran from the IV machine to her wrist. Her wide baby blue eyes stared at me with wonder.

I hesitated a bit. "Free cocktails." I joked, trying to make the situation better for the both of us.

The girl, Claire, giggled. "It's happy hour." Claire said, going along with my joke.

I held out my hand, "I'm Cam by the way. AML."

She shook my hand, "Claire. APL."

"APL? That's a rarity." I knew that APL was a subtype of my cancer, and not many people had that. Where I got this information? The amazing website known as Wikipedia. When Harris found out I had cancer, he forced me to read about AML with him. He wanted to know what was exactly going on, and what he should do to get me into remission. Right now, he is somewhere in the hospital, probably taking blood tests to see if my blood type matches with his.

Claire smirked, "Aren't we all?"

"Listen, after this, wanna get some food somewhere?" Normally, I don't ask girls to go out with me, but Claire is different. She seems sweet and we have something in common, even though it's something as horrible as cancer.

Claire thought for a while. I thought that she was going to reject me, and tell me how much of a loser I am, but she grinned and said, "Sure. Rosie's diner. What's your number?"

I probably looked like an idiot right now, smiling like there is no tomorrow. Well, there may be no tomorrow for some of us."347-6512," I said slowly, as she scribbled the said numbers on her left hand. As she finished writing the last number, her nurse came in.

"Alright sweetheart, you are done for today. Let me just take off your IVs and you are allowed to leave." the nurse said too cheerfully, carefully taking out Claire's tubes.

Claire smiled. She had a really beautiful smile. "See you later, Cam." Claire said. She waved at me before walking out of the room. Me, being an idiot just stared at her before clumsily waving back at her. Just as she left, Harris walked in.

Harris had this annoying twinkle in his green eyes, which meant he either had good news, or he just ran away from the cops. "Guess what." Harris said, his voice sounding annoyingly cheerful, just like the nurse.

I groaned. "What did you do this time? Mugged someone?" I asked.

Harris rolled his eyes, "No. Not recently. Your blood type is the exact same match as mine. I can be your donor."

That shook me awake. "Dude, don't bother donating. The doctors say I'm not going to live to see New Years." Harris looked like he was going to say something, but my cell phone interrupted our conversation. I hesitantly picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping that it was Claire.

The person on the other end was so close to the speaker, I can hear the person's breathing. "Umm, hi! It's Claire. Umm, I just called to see if you just gave me a bogus number or something." Claire's voice was soft and quiet. Hearing her voice brought a smile on my face. Harris is looking at me like I am an idiot. Man, I probably look stupid.

"Yes. This isn't Cam, I'm his evil clone." I joked. I hear Claire laugh on the other end. Hearing her laugh brought a bigger smile on my face. Gods, I will never hear the end of it from Harris when he finds out about Claire.

"Alright evil clone. Just tell Cam that I'm at Rosie's." Claire said, going along with my joke again.

"Okay. Cam will meet you there." I said, my voice imitating Darth Vader's voice. I heard Claire laugh again before hanging up. Once I hung up, Harris bombarded me with questions.

"Who's the unlucky chick?" Harris said jokingly. Me being all defensive, I shoved him.

"She's Claire and an amazing girl."

* * *

**a/n: Another chapter completed! It's a bit longer than the last, but I'm still trying to make the chapters longer. I always had a head canon that Cam had a funny side to him and he and Harris had a close brother relationship. Also, for both Claire and Cam's cancer, I'm abbreviating their type of cancer. I'm not going to spoil the ending for you guys, but please remember what Claire said about death, and what happens after you die. That will play a huge part in the story. Just a reminder, there is still a poll on my profile, asking what story shall I update. Soulmates, along with Survivor are in the lead. The next chapter will be in Claire's point of view!**


	3. III Claire

**a/n: Super sorry for this late update! I have been pretty busy lately. Thanks for all your reviews guys! I love reading people's reviews, whether it is a good or bad review. It seriously makes my day, :). Shout out to the amazing Clara (ailes du neige), who's birthday is today! Happy birthday Clara!**

**disclaimer: I don't own the clique or My Sister's Keeper. Please read and review!**

* * *

Rosie's Diner was a few blocks away from the hospital, in the poorer neighborhood in Westchester. The type of the more wealthy folks, from the higher end of town calls the diner "the sketchier version of McDonalds," for its severely worn out furniture and overly greased food. But, for people like me, who are broke come here because of the more affordable food; also, their delicious ice cream sundaes were to die for.

I chose to sit at my favorite seat, a booth by the far corner with its well worn fabric chairs and has a view of a plain grass field, and where you can see the sky the most. The sky is wonderful; it reminds me how big the world around me is and that anything is possible, even surviving me deadly cancer.

I remember the last time I was here, at this very booth. It was in June, when I went back into relaspe; it was when my family broke apart.

* * *

_Finally as a family, we decided to celebrate Todd's fifth grade graduation by taking him out for dinner at Rosie's. Money was scarce for us; with all the treatments and doctor appointments I needed, there isn't a lot of money in our family funds. Rosie's was the only option for us to go. We sat in the same exact booth, it was dark outside so you could see the stars outside the window._

_Todd, already half way through his burger, asked mom, "Hey mom, can I get a skateboard as a present?" Todd was constantly teased for not having things that were considered "in." This time, the latest craze in his school is skateboarding._

_My mom, Judi, put her cheeseburger back down on her plate. She sighed. "Todd, honey, you know we can't afford this. We only have enough money for Claire's treatments. And, besides we don't have enough time to go shopping for that. Claire is sick, you need to remember that."_

_The words sent Todd into a rage, and the anger was understandable. "Not enough time and money? All you do is sit there and just watch Claire get those treatments. And who gives her all the stuff she needs? Me. Yes, your welcome mom. And Claire," he pointed to me, "is not even sick right now." His light blue eyes were full of hurt and anger._

_My father, Jay, threw his used napkin on the table. "That's enough Todd. We are not buying you a skateboard. Your sister is much more important."_

_That hit his sore spot. Todd always looked up to dad as his idol, and now he is telling him that I am more important than him. I swore I saw a tear stream down his freckle covered cheeks. He shot a glare at our parents before stomping out of Rosie's._

_"Todd Lyons get back here." my mother scolded. She crossed her arms and started to tap her right foot impatiently. Her expression had the you-are-in-trouble look._

_Todd was right at the door. "I'm important too!" he cried out before opening the door and then he ran out into the plain grass hill, away from everything._

* * *

Cam arrived exactly at five o'clock — he still looks good, even when some patches of his darker colored hair fell off. His blue and green eyes sparkled as he saw me and made his way towards me, smiling widely. "Hey," Cam said, as he slid into the seat across from me. He smiled before grabbing a menu in front of him, and opened it, quickly skimming over the colorless, black and white menu before placing the menu back on the table.

I smiled back. "Hi!" The waitress came over to our table. She quickly took our orders and took our menus away. A few minutes later, our food was placed on the table. We ate in silence for a while.

Halfway through his burger, Cam placed his sandwich back down on his plate. "So what's up?"

I put my fork down on the table. "The sky." I joked. I don't know why I just made a joke, I never made a joke since last June, but with Cam, the situation seems easier and better.

Cam chuckled. "Wrong. It's the ceiling. But seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just waiting for death to arrive. How about you?" I asked.

Cam thought for a moment, thinking deeply. "Same here. I'm already scheduling my appointment with death. How's your family?"

That hit a sore spot. Cam noticed that too, his eyes went wider in shock, obviously regretting the question asked minutes earlier, "Oh, I'm really sorry. I'm stupid for bringing that up."

My eyes are focused on my plate. "It's fine. It's just that my family is breaking apart because of me."

Cam looked down too. "Yeah, I get it. My family is starting to tear. They just keep trying to save me, but it is hopeless. I know that I'm going to die."

I looked at him, and blue meets green and blue. "They just don't seem to understand." I said.

Cam's lips formed a slight smirk. smiling a little to himself. "That's why I like you."

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading! Sorry for this short chapter. The flashback was loosely based on Jesse's argument with Sara when Kate went back into relapse and Anna's argument with Sara when Anna sued her parents for the rights to her own body. Next chapter is Cam's point of view! Please review, reviews brighten my day!**


	4. IV Cam

**a/n: Sorry for another late update! I have SAT prep and I had a minor writer's block. I probably not update as fast, due to my now busy schedule (Thanks mom!). Thank you for all the reviews by the way, it means a lot to me!**

**disclaimer: I still don't own My Sister's Keeper and the clique. Jodi Picoult and Lisi Harrison does. Read and Review!**

* * *

"That's why I like you." After I said that, I immediately regretted the statement.

Claire's pale cheeks immediately turned a rosy pink. She looks cute when embarrassed. _Snap out of it, Cam. You are such an idiot. She will never like you._ I thought, as Claire looked outside the window, staring off at the distance. The view was very beautiful, more beautiful than any other place in Westchester, but not as beautiful as Claire. It reminds me of Bushwick park in the richer neighborhood in Westchester. The last time I was there, it was this year and when I met Anna. That was when I discovered how fragile life can be, and how cancer can affect everyone around us.

* * *

_It was around July when I met Anna. I was playing soccer with Harris when I accidentally knocked her over._

_"Sorry! Are you okay!" I said, helping her up. The girl was pretty, with her dark blonde hair and china blue eyes. She nodded in response, brushing the dirt off her faded jeans._

_She must of noticed my worried face because she said, "It's alright. Seriously."_

_"I'm Cam, by the way." I said, giving her an awkward smile. Gods, I'm such an idiot._

_"Anna." She was looking at the soccer ball I was holding, and by the looks of it, she wanted to play._

_"Do you want to play with me and my brother?" I asked, gesturing towards the soccer field._

_Anna smiled. "I wish I could, but I can't. I had a bone marrow transplant just a few weeks ago, and the doctor told me I can't do any aggressive physical exercises." she said. She has an extensive vocabulary, yet she looks like she is only thirteen, maybe fourteen at most._

_"Why do you have a transplant? Your not old!" I said, later to blush at my comment._

_Anna laughed. "Yeah, I know. My sister is dying of leukemia and I am the only person who can save her. We have the same genetic makeup, so only my donations could help her out. But, none of the transplants are working now. She's going to die, no matter what." Tears filled her eyes, but when she said that her sister is about to die, she said it normally. She accepted the truth that her sister will die. If I was in her position, I wouldn't accept that Harris will die. I would do anything to save him._

_"Why? Why aren't you scared that your sister might die?" I asked, soon regretting what I just said. Anna looked away; she was staring at her sneakers._

_Anna hesitated for a minute. "Well, I used to, but not anymore. I accept the fact that she will die. Everyone will die someday, it's nothing new. Life is like a piece of string, it could break easily. My sister's string is hanging by a thin thread. It would break soon." Anna said, her eyes looking past me. I noticed that she had a necklace on, it had a picture of a girl. She was obviously Anna's sister; they share the same china blue eyes and dark blonde hair._

_"You look like your sister." I manage, gesturing towards Anna's locket. Anna looked at her locket and smiled._

_"Yeah, everyone says that. This is my favorite picture of her; it was before she went into relapse this year." Anna said, smiling._

_"She's beautiful. Just like you." I said._

_Anna's cheeks turned red. "Thanks. I can't imagine life without her. I guess that life will be easier, and my family might come back together."_

_"Why would life be easier? Wouldn't life be worse?" I questioned. Seriously, I would be a mess if anyone I know died._

_Anna looked at me. "My sister is the main reason why my life is messed up. Sure, I don't mind that I was born just to save my sister's life, but her cancer is the reason why my family is tearing apart. My brother Jesse-" Anna pointed towards a dark skinned teenager, around seventeen, who was leaning against an old Jeep, smoking. Seriously, that's her brother? "He wouldn't do all this crap if my parents paid attention to him."_

_"Oh," I managed. I didn't know what else to say to her. We chatted for a while. I learnt that Anna loves to play hockey, and she has to donate a kidney soon to help her sister, but she is planning to sue her parents so her sister can finally rest in peace. It was sundown when her brother, Jesse, came up to us._

_"Anna, let's go." He said, pulling out his lighter. He lit up a new cigarette and placed it in his mouth._

_"Yeah, okay. See you soon Cam!" Anna said. She waved at me before following her brother to the old car. As for me, I gave her my infamous awkward wave before leaving the park._

* * *

Claire and I chatted for a while. I learnt that Claire doesn't mind dying; she wants her family's lives better. That is when I realized how similar Claire and Anna was. They both had the same look on their faces, they always looked like they seen too much in their lives, which was probably true. When the waitress came back with the bill, I paid for our meal. Rosie's Diner's food was pretty good, better than the rumors I heard from Harris and Skye. By the time we left the diner, it was around eight o'clock.

"Thanks for the meal Cam." Claire said, fixing her floral headscarf. Many tuffs of Claire's hair was gone, due to chemotheraphy. The amber light from the lampost made her face look ghostly, yet beautiful.

"No problem. I had a lot of fun today." I responded. Being the gentleman I am, I walked Claire home.

"Do you want to hang out again? Your choice." Claire asked, as we approached Claire's house. Her house was located in the middle class area of Westchester. It was a stereotypical house you would see in commercials; with two floors, a front porch, and a backyard with a pool. I always loved this neighborhood; I always wanted to live here because it was simple, not at all like the extravagant mansions in the richer neighborhoods.

"Bushwick park. Tomorrow at twelve." I answered. I walked up with Claire to her front porch. I could easily tell that her family was home; all the lights are on and there was a lot of yelling. Typical.

"Tomorrow," Claire smiled. She took out her keys from her bag and opened the door. "And Cam?"

"Yes?" I asked, unsure on what she was going to say.

"And that's why I like you too." Claire said, referring to what I said at Rosie's Diner, giving me a light kiss on the lips before closing the door. And like usual, I was paralyzed, smiling like an idiot.

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading! And yes, Anna is from My Sister's Keeper, and she will make another appearance in a Claire chapter and in the epilogue. Also, no, Anna and Cam do not like each other, they are just friends. I have concluded that this story will be around maybe 10 chapters long. Please review, and I'll try to update asap! Next chapter is Claire's point of view!**


End file.
